Zordrak Strikes Back: Part 2
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: Episodes 10-12. Mr. Bean & Ness plays a trick, King Boo invades the Land Of Toons and the final battle between good and evil is shown!


Narrator: Once more, dear reader, we travel to the Land Of Nightmares to discover there, beneath the Black Mountain Of Viltheed, the loathsome Zordrak! Lord Of Nightmares! Hatching his monstrous plots to thwart our heroes so that nightmares may rule! OOO ECK! However, beyond the Forest Of The Dreamstone Travellers (where Philip is their leader), lies the old DreamMaker. Along with Mario and his friends, they send out tonight's dreams through the most precious and most powerful object in the land....THE DREAMSTONE!  
  
Zordrak Strikes Back Part 2: Episode 10-The Trophy Collection and Episode 11-Argorrible Attack! PLUS! FOR ONE TIME ONLY! Episode 12-MegaGreymon Attack!  
  
Narrator: If you may remember, dear reader, last time the All-Stars fended an attack from Kathleenzilla and Mouser, and found out the origins of the All-Stars. Now, Zordrak is furious and is planning something of his own...  
  
Zordrak: SO, NOT EVEN THE ZILLAS COULD DEFEAT THE ALL-STARS? WHY IS THAT, I WONDER?  
  
As Zordrak looked through his videophone he kept, he saw Philip, the Dreamstone Traveller. Zordrak instantly recognised him.  
  
Zordrak: IT'S THAT DECREPICT DREAMSTONE TRAVELLER AGAIN! I THOUGHT HE WAS DELETED THANKS TO MY TOTAL APOCALYPSE ATTACK. I HAVE AN IDEA! BOWSER! Bowser: Yes, Sir? Zordrak: KIDNAP THE TRAVELLER AND BRING HIM BACK TO ME! THEN, I CAN TURN HIM INTO A TROPHY AND ADD HIM TO MY TROPHY COLLECTION!  
  
And, as Bowser walked off to the Whirlyped, a mysterious figure appeared. He looked like a boy with a red cap and carrying a backpack. Boy: O-K! It's clear, now! I must get back to Philip.  
  
Yes, it was Ness! In a surprising plot twist, Ness was a Dreamstone Traveller. He had spied on this scene and flew off to warn the other Travellers.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Land Of Toons, Mario and co. were waiting for their next All-Star to arrive.  
  
Mario: So, according to this-a document, the All-Star is driving a Mini-a right about....NOW!  
  
With a splinter of wood, the Mini drove straight through the DreamMaker's door. It nearly ran over Hamtaro and Bargie, who were playing cards. It stopped right before Mario's eyes.  
  
Mario: Mamma-Mia! Not-a him! Not-a Mr. Bean!  
  
It was. Mr.Bean and Teddy came out of the Mini and walked to Mario.  
  
Mario: Okee,dokee, jiggly pokee! According to the test-a, you need to answer two questions. First, do you-a have a catchphrase? Like these three....  
  
Dora: I need your help! Kirby: HIIIIII! Sonic: Let's do this!  
  
Mr. Bean: AMAZING! Mario: Right-a. Next-a, do you have a mascot? Like Ash's Pikachu and Sonic's Tails? Sonic: You take that back, plumber! I do not have a tail! Knuckles: Oh yeah? Look at the instruction manual for Sonic Pinball Party!  
  
Mr. Bean took out Teddy and put it near Plank. After a while, Teddy flopped down.  
  
Jonny: Plank says he likes you, Teddy!  
  
Mario: You passed the test-a! Would you like-a to say something for your fans-a? Mr. Bean: AMAZING! Luigi: Can we quote-a you on that?  
  
The All-Stars took Mr. Bean off for a tour in the Forest Of The Dreamstone Travellers. Meanwhile, in the Whirlyped....  
  
Bowser: Right, lads! Today we'll kidnap Philip. Mouser: I remember him! You told us about the time he re-adjusted the co- ordinates for the Mechano Beaver... 625: ....And teleported yourself to the Zilla World, where you was nearly eaten by Charlizilla! Bowser: Enough of that! Right now, it's time to add someone to Zordrak's Trophy Collection! I have a cunning plan....  
  
Meanwhile, Ness and Mr. Bean were planning something.  
  
Ness: It's simple! We'll disguise Bob-omb as Phil, and then let Bowser have it, O-K? Mr. Bean: AMAZING! Mario: I hate-a running gags-a!  
  
Bowser's cunning plan was simple: He would run past Phil and Phil would give chase. Philip would then be captured in a net and taken off to Viltheed. That did happen, but little did Bowser know who he really captured....  
  
Disguised Bob-omb: Bubbi-Bubbi! Bowser: Did you say something, Foe? Mouser: Nah, I think it was the engines...  
  
So, back in Viltheed....  
  
Zordrak: AT LAST! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, DREAMSTONE TRAVELLER, BEFORE MY ZORDRAK SPEAR TURNS YOU INTO A TROPHY?  
  
Bob-omb blew up, causing smoke to billow out of the caverns. Zordrak was now furious!  
  
Zordrak: CURSE YOU ALL-STARS! THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! ENOUGH OF DARK POKEBALLS AND MECHANO BEAVERS, NOW IT'S SERIOUS! KING BOO, TIME FOR OPERATION: MEGATTACK!  
  
Out of the Argorrible Pit came the biggest Boo you've ever seen, wearing a gold crown!  
  
King Boo: It is I! King Boo-lord of the Argorribles! What is your wish, Lord Zordrak? Zordrak: IT IS STILL DAY TIME IN THE LAND OF TOONS. THE DREAMSTONE'S DREAM BEAMS ARE INVISIBLE IN DAY LIGHT. KING BOO-INVADE THE LAND OF TOONS WITH YOUR ARGORRIBLE ARMY! MEANWHILE, I'LL GET MY VILLAIN ALL-STARS READY! King Boo: It'll be a pleasure, Lord Zordrak! It is a perfect time to test my all-terrain vehicle: the SprirtzTank! It'll carry the Argorribles over to the Land Of Toons and sets them loose! Zordrak: IT LOOKS LIKE A STUPID HENRY THE HOOVER! King Boo: I know! That's because I wanted a vacuum cleaner ever since Luigi defeated me in my mansion! It's a perfect time for.....REVENGE!  
  
Meanwhile, as Mario and co. left the Forest, they were greeted with a sound of grand prix engines!  
  
Postman Pat: It's those people from the Beano & Dandy-they're racing each other again. Nearly made me crash. I've got all the post to deliver-and they're turning the Land Of Toons into the Land Of Monaco! Mario, please try and stop them!  
  
And so, Mario did.  
  
Mario: Guys! It doesn't-a matter what side-a you are on! If you promise to become All-Stars-a, then you can call a temporary truce! Dennis: Alright! But remember, cow-boy, this is temporary! Dan: OK, boy!  
  
Pat then went off to work. Just then, it started to go dark. King Boo emerged from the sky!  
  
King Boo: Luigi! Remember me? Luigi: Mamma-mia! It's-a you! I thought I sucked you-a up good! King Boo: Well, you thought WRONG! Argorribles-ATTACK!  
  
And so, because of the Dreamstone's inabillity to shine in the Sun, the Argorribles invaded. Everyone-except for the All-Stars, that is-was infected....  
  
Mario: King Boo, you fiend! King Boo: Of course I am, but you're too late this time! Come on, Villains! MEGATTACK!  
  
The Villains engaged combat with the All-Stars. It was very difficult-there were more Villains than All-Stars, so it looked like Zordrak was winning! But, where was Zordrak?  
  
Zordrak: SO, IS THIS PLAN GOING TO WORK, NIGHTMARESTONE TRAVELLER? Nightmarestone Traveller: Yes, Dad! According to my calculations, the fires of Viltheed are being sucked into this plug! Once I attach it to your throne, you can fly over the Land Of Toons! Zordrak: SPLENDID!  
  
And so, Zordrak took off. He flew over the Forest.  
  
Zordrak: SURPRISE! IT IS I, ZORDRAK! Philip: Attack, friends! Ness: P.K THUNDER! Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUU! Nathan: Get a load of this!  
  
Their attacks blew Zordrak back. Then, the Travellers of the forest took special hoops and placed it over the Villains's necks. They were Happy Hoops, and soon turned the Villains good.  
  
Meanwhile, in the tower.  
  
DreamMaker: Tikal, this is the DreamMaker. My land is being taken over by Zordrak. I am sending Tai, Agumon, Amy Rose, Kirby and Nazz over to you. The rest of the All-Stars will follow. Tikal: OK! I'm sure Planet Dreamstone will be very safe thanks to you! Mario: Erm, I might be asking-a a silly question-a, but how will we get to Planet Dreamstone-a? DreamMaker: Watch this!  
  
The tower acted like a rocket, and blasted off into space!  
  
Zordrak flew right behind it, as a surprise attack!  
  
Meanwhile, on Planet Dreamstone....  
  
Tikal: This is the Traumstein Sword. This provides the user attack power, capable of defeating anyone-including the Lord Of Nightmares! Amy Rose: But, we can't lift it! Agumon: I haven't tried yet. Can I? Tikal: Be my guest!  
  
And so, Agumon lifted the sword. But then, a miracle occured! Agumon Digivolved into MegaGreymon: a centaur-warrior like Digimon.  
  
MegaGreymon: I WILL PROTECT THE LAND OF TOONS!  
  
Meanwhile, Zordrak has found the tower...  
  
Zordrak: SO, MARIO, IT SEEMS YOUR TEAM HAS BECOME A LOT MORE BIGGER SINCE WE LAST MET IN VILTHEED. Mario: Zordrak, I'm-a fed up of your evil schemes-a! CARTOON ALL-STARS TO THE RESCUE!  
  
And so, to the tune of the "Dreamdance" Mario and co. attacked Zordrak. However, each and every hit did not affect Zordrak.  
  
Zordrak: HAH! TAKE THIS! TOTAL APOCALYPSE!  
  
Just as Zordrak said that, a bolt of Dreamstone Energy shocked him. It was MegaGreymon, with the rest of the Toons on it.  
  
Zordrak: SO, ANOTHER CHALLENGER? LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!  
  
Zordrak cast a Zordrak Spear at MegaGreymon. But, a timed Super Nova Blast absorbed it. Meanwhile, Super Mario and Super Sonic had found a plug at the back of Zordrak's throne...  
  
Super Mario: Hey, what's a this-a? Super Sonic: I don't know. Let's tug it and see what happens....  
  
They pulled it loose, and Zordrak flew towards Planet Dreamstone.  
  
Zordrak: NOW, IT'S TIME!  
  
As Zordrak casted a Zordrak Spear, the Planet Dreamstone blasted out a megaton-sized Traumstein Sword attack!  
  
Zordrak: NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Zordrak flung into space and flew towards a black planet....  
  
Mario: At last-a, Zordrak-a has been defeated-a! Tikal: Not quite. He has headed towards Planet Nightmare! If he finds the energy source-he'll be unstoppable! Luigi: Not to worry-a, Tikal. We'll be there-a when that happens.  
  
And so, the All-Stars went home. They had a party to celebrate the demise of Zordrak. But, something's happening in Viltheed.  
  
Nightmarestone Traveller: Plankard! Kathleenzilla! King Boo! Time for our own attack.... Voice: Not so fast!  
  
It was Ganon. He stood in the caveway, teeth bared.  
  
Ganon: We're fed up with you, ever since Episode 1! It's time we, the Villains, get our own back!  
  
Ganon uttered some magic words, and the Nightmarestone Traveller was exploded out of Viltheed and into space!  
  
Ganon: We shall celebrate!  
  
And so, the villains did. Meanwhile, as Tikal looked up to the night sky, she began to speak.  
  
Tikal: Nightmarestone Spirit, please try and save yourself from what will become the Ultralord's Awakening. I beg of you!  
  
The End-Or Is It? Next Episode: Episode 13: Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue: The Perfect Nightmare! 


End file.
